Starfleet Command (game)
Starfleet | cover image = 220px|Ship image. | series = | date = | publisher = Interplay | developer = 14 Degrees East | platform = PC | published = 1999 }} Starfleet Command (SFC) was a video game, the first in a series of games released by Interplay. The games were fully licensed Star Trek products, but were based on Star Fleet Battles, an RPG that did not have license to use the "Star Trek" name. Introduction Starfleet Command is a computer game that is based on the board game Starfleet Battles. It uses the same hex board format, races, ships, and story lines. Controlling one of the original states, such as the Federation or Klingon Empire empire, a player has to travel the galaxy taking territory (hex by hex) from its enemies through fleet/ship battles. Both of these games take their inspiration from the original Star Trek series. Summary That Which Must Die That Which Must Die is a Starfleet Command mission played on the Klingon storyline, provided that you are a Black Fleet captain at the time. It's basically you participating in an event that has canonically been alluded to but never shown per se, the Great Tribble Hunt. Overview You start the mission in high orbit around a planet (presumably Iota Geminorum IV) Around the planet are several ships. Depending on the number and strength of the ships under your possession at this moment, they may range from destroyers to heavy cruisers. Of all ships in orbit, one of them will house a few hundred tribbles in containment fields and the mission will refer to the ship in question as a zoology ship. Because of the second part of the mission, which involves the destruction of a Starbase (well, it's technically a Starbase, but the game will say it is a base station instead) it is recommended that you possess at least two K'Tinga-class ships (three is preferred, or one/two D7s and a Dreadnought) at the beginning of the mission. The Base Station will contain thousands of tribbles. Finally, you must indulge in orbital bombardment to kill the billions of tribbles once the station is destroyed. You must keep hitting the planet with your weapons until your science officer, whoever he/she may be, says that "all life has been exterminated on the planet, including... tribbles" References Characters Federation characters :Hikaru Sulu ;Federation captains : Bradley Barr • Stefani Cepek • Sven Havoc • Jake Hornberger • Phil Kosnett • Edwin Mergele • Gary Nimitz • Sorbok • Anthony Stocker • Mark Taylor • Jeremy Weeks ;Federation engineering officers : Skip Ledford • Lee Contini • Connor McLaughlin • Megan O'Leary • Scott Everts • William Ford • Indian Sherman • David Roy • Gwen Nu • Evan Thomas • Clark Dodson • Parker Winslow • Marian Bates • Harry Pi-Jui • Mark Wellby • Amy Fleming • Cole Junger • Grace Chang • Daches'tel • Kor'letus • Lui ;Federation helm officers : Tyler Bair • Connie Withers • Henry Takamura • Ken Kaufman • Marcia O'Bannon • Wic Adler • Ransom Stoddard • Jamie Martin • Shelly Gentile • Champ Forester • Rudolf Beirhoff • Erin Ulman • Anne Todd • Darius Wellington • Jorge Scott • William Bailey • Louise McCullens • Mackensie McBride • Jenela Light • Avery Bessent • Carson Beech • Alyssa Hickman • Laura Falsone • Jeffrey Lauldi • Israel Silverman • John Ryan • LaFuente Johnson • Heidi Teagarden • Dick Schonfelder • Hansel Soderlund • Valeri Osterman • Benjamin H. Ford • Thomas Sullivan • E. Thomas Ford • Cheryl Daylynne • Mao • • Kung • Yvet ;Federation science officers : Matthew Rose • Sha Afshar • Paul Vickers • Kelly Wright • • Alyssa Hickman • Scott Brown • Nancy Hopper • Ellen Wei • • Erin G. Braugh • Amber Wood • Roger Kreiger • Anton Betz • Jon Geuder • Arthur Jones • Laura Robbins • Pamela Barker • Chris Ramsey • Christopher Ent • Kevin Bell • Matt Bobb • Heidi Beilstein • John Higgins • Surek • Savak • • T'Vek • Soran • • • T'Jan • Sorek • Gavin Joth ;Federation security officers : Keith Spencer • Roe Norris • Jacob Buchert • Greg Hanson • Bell Fulsome • George Tenet • Oliver Rallie • Martin Boors • Reinhart Steiner • Brian Kelley • Jennifer McKenna • Vincent Ciabattari • Daniel Steenberge • Larry Essig • Dorothy Heydt • Mike Rankin • John Ross • Hud Mellencamp • Susie Beech • Gayle Martin • Elsie Knott • Corkie Roberts ;Federation weapons officers : Nathan Kleiman • Keith Nope • Matt Kelbrim • Alex Bowen • Gus Harrison • Roger Turnquist • Carter Beckwith • Fu Ya-jue • Carl Casar • Wallace Sutton • David Witters • Rudy Castillo • Jackie Jones • Gretchen Horton • Tracey Findley • Gary Gallion • Jill Endicott • Aldrich Chang • Johnathon Walsh • Kurtz • Blue • T'Flok • Rising Eagle • Lorna Kobayashi Gorn characters ;Gorn captains : Bombadier • Hromuth • Rexus Sslith • Sskulli • S'Teken • S'Toval • S'Trenk ;Gorn engineering officers : B'nie • H'ippo • Hrdox Zurdl • Lastnaym Furst • Plesio • Quarasss • Samsusss • Saurussa • S'kuzz • Ssslithisss • Szaastul • S'zatan • Zor ;Gorn helm officers : G'eoss • Hissar Zul • Juridoth • Rexus • Rook • S'loth • Skardal • Sshennok • Ty • Tyran • Tyrano • Usss • Vex • Zaur • Zorilluth ;Gorn science officers : Def the Mij • Grogan • Juddult • Kaleo-parr • Madrasaur • Nexslis • Ovirapt • S'Arnth • S'Gundern • Skaxzss • Skizzerd • S'staph • Thragg • Thrichduk • W'rkssm'n ;Gorn security officers : Excelisss • Fang • Fissk • Hadra • Harland • Hrumlith • S'kuss • S'Leuthold • Slitche • S'puth • Sslith • Szasz ;Gorn weapons officers : Amrasaur • Brazarlisss • Caim Dardis • • Groge • Slistaxss • Ssender • Ssist • Sslack • Sss'rex • Ssulluss • Thrasslith • Zralluth Klingon characters ;Klingon captains : Adrokos • Ardak Kumerian • Borzad Kallon • Kagan • Kang • Karten • Karvic • Korath • K'Nard • K'trenn ;Klingon engineering officers : Groll • Kahl • Kalosh • Kault • Kelix • Kelleux • B'Jinn • Gorbash • YnrohKeeg • Ghak'zur • • Krenn • Yarr-tree • Zern ;Klingon helm officers : Tar Bordrake • Kaleen • • Ketrick • • • K'Teh • B'Elzebub • Dumas • Ek'rin • Fenrehr • Quazurr • Ruk-pak • Tekla ;Klingon science officers : Birash • Borkas • Sarl Kagan • Kausuch • Krotag • Kupnil • B'Aileer • Deklash • K'enn Thalman • Umphra • Vek-Nor • Wotan ;Klingon security officers : Dace • Kand Gorst • Grith • Jartrin • Bocar Kargan • Kass • Kemas • K'Bol • Gummex • Karnage • Nem'sir • Pak-tarr ;Klingon weapons officers : Akros • Kann • Kasomia • Keim • Kenthas • Karth Valgras • Gurn • M'Dras • Aak'Torr • Bren'vok • Chumarr Romulan characters ;Romulan captains : Tafev Deridex • Desius • Dianna • Mal Glavius • Lennardi Marcus • Andros Taksulus • Vermatrix ;Romulan engineering officers : Arinius Domaric • Maxillius • Starn Suberus • • Marcus Tiercellus • Vrac Vallius • Modavius • Torindar Vrek • Leikeze Naes ;Romulan helm officers : Pelagius Gloiu • Cherov Orsanion • Rolindra • Marcus Tal • Vendemiatrix • Jeron • Vladamir • Ellus Gabri • Linnus Torvar • Accersitus • Candus Fugo • Xiphius Navigo ;Romulan science officers : Artemis Trium • Flavius Glavius • Rama • • Octavianius • Torius • Talon Tkorrick • Sandavia • Galleron Fredex • Semprinnius • Mel Mellis • Dawntali ;Romulan security officers : Tumulorum Fossor • Nhera Abudonni • Dapris Dulitan • Marrio Plinne • Tormillius • Rossitus • Styopa Phliss • Jenno Andican • Evid Dronnum ;Romulan weapons officers : Nerok Volandus • Teric Caladislus • Andrius • • Donarius Sectarius • Sempritenitus • Sirhc Turren • Berdos • Latissimus Dorsai • Oxinamicus • L'afe N'Drersen • Barathrum Caries • Diruo Senex • Lorna Kobayashi Starships and vehicles Star Trek: Starfleet Command features a wide variety of starships to use. Unlike traditional canon Star Trek, ships are not so much divided by class and hull, but by armament and use. Federation ships The United Federation of Planets utilize phasers, photon torpedos, and drones as their main weaponry. Their ships generally have well-rounded abilities, as they are not designed solely for battle. As a result they have superior science systems and shielding to most other races. *Ships with a + at the end of their designation have received a Plus Refit, adding various improvements to the ship, including shielding, power, or defensive weapon ports. *Ships with an R at the end of their designation have received a Rear Phaser Refit, an extra rear-arc phaser bank, where lacking rear defense. ; Federation freighter : Evert's Joy • Gross Details Federation frigates ; frigate (FF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; frigate (FFG) : • • • • • • • • • • ; drone frigate (FFD) : • • • • • • • • ; advanced drone frigate (FFD+) : • • • • • • • • • ; commando frigate (CFF) : • • ; advanced commando frigate (CFF+) : • • ; battle frigate (FFB) : • • • ; police frigate (POL) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced police frigate (POL+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war destroyer (DW) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; war drone destroyer (DWD) : • • • • • ; commando war destroyer (CDW) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; command war destroyer (DWC) : • • Federation light cruisers ; destroyer (DD) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced destroyer (DD+) : • • • • • • ; guided weapons destroyer (DDG) : • • • ; advanced guided weapons destroyer (DDG+) : • • • • ; new light cruiser (NCL) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; advanced new light cruiser (NCL+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; new drone cruiser (NCD) : • • • • ; advanced new drone cruiser (NCD+) : • • • ; new commando transport (NCT) : • • • ; advanced new commando transport (NCT+) : • • • ; command light cruiser (CLC) : • • • • • ; new heavy cruiser (NCA) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; new heavy command cruiser (NCC) : • • • • • • • ; hospital ship (CLH) : Federation heavy cruisers =Federation battle cruisers = Federation dreadnoughts ; battleship (BB) : • • • * dreadnought variants: ; dreadnought : • • • • • • • ; advanced dreadnought : • • ; improved dreadnought : • • ; heavy dreadnought : • • • Gorn ships Gorn dreadnoughts * frigate variants ; Gorn dreadnought : • • • ; Gorn fleet dreadnought : • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy dreadnought : • • ; Gorn battleship : • • • • Gorn light cruisers : light cruiser variants ; Gorn heavy destroyer : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy destroyer (advanced) : • • • ; Gorn heavy commando destroyer : • • ; Gorn heavy commando destroyer (advanced) : • • ; Gorn heavy command destroyer : • • • ; Gorn medium cruiser : • • ; Gorn strike cruiser : • • ; Gorn medium command cruiser : • • • Gorn heavy cruisers * heavy cruiser variants ; Gorn light cruiser (CL), advanced light cruiser (CL+), fleet light cruiser (CLF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn commando light cruiser (COM), advanced commando light cruiser (COM+), fleet commando light cruiser (CMF) : • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy cruiser : • • • • • • • • ; Gorn heavy cruiser (advanced) : • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle cruiser : • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn command cruiser : • • • • • ; Gorn command cruiser (advanced) : • • • • • ; Gorn fleet command cruiser : • • • • • ; Gorn heavy command cruiser : • • • • ; Gorn heavy battle cruiser : • • ; Gorn fast battle cruiser : • • • ; Gorn tactical command cruiser (TCC) : Gorn frigates * frigate variants ; Gorn destroyer (DD), advanced destroyer (DD+), Gorn fleet destroyer (DDF) : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn commando destroyer (DDG), advanced commando destroyer (DDG+) : • • • • ; Gorn destroyer leader (DDL), advanced destroyer leader (DDL+) : • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle destroyer (BDD), advanced battle destroyer (BDD+) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Gorn battle commando destroyer (BDG), advanced battle commando destroyer (BDG+) : • • • ; Gorn battle destroyer leader (BDL), advanced battle destroyer leader (BDL+) : • • • • • ; Gorn police frigate (FF), advanced police frigate (FF+) : • • • • • • • • Other Gorn ships ; Gorn freighter : • • • • • • • • • • • Hydran ships Hydran dreadnoughts Hydran heavy cruisers Hydran light cruisers Hydran frigates ; frigate (HN) : • • • • • • • ; commando frigate (HNG) : • • • • • • ; war destroyer (DWF) : • • • • ; frigate (CU) : • • • • ; war destroyer (DWH) : • • • ; frigate leader (CRU) : • • • Other Hydran ships Locations Species *Gorn *Human *Hydran *Klingon *Lyran *Romulan States and Organizations *Gorn Hegemony **Defenders of the Egg **Guardians Errant **King's Fleet Guard *Hydran Kingdom **Beast-Hunter Cult **Hydran Civil Service **Hydran Keepership **Hydran Royal Family **Sacred Beast Cult *Klingon Empire **Imperial Intelligence **Imperial Security **Klingon Black Staff **Klingon Defense Force **Klingon General Bureau *Lyran Star Empire **Iron Fang Clan **Lyran Court **Mountain Watchers Clan *Romulan Star Empire **House **Imperial Household **Imperial Star Navy **Military Command **Romulan Civil Administration **Romulan Senate **Tal Prai'ex **Tal Shiar *United Federation of Planets **Starfleet ***Starfleet Special Task Force Information Related Stories * Mirror, Mirror (TOS Episode) * The Trouble with Tribbles (TOS Episode) * The Doomsday Machine (TOS Episode) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Errand of Mercy (TOS Episode) Images file:gorn Confederation.jpg|Gorn emblem. file:king Snake.jpg|Gorn King Snake frigate. Reviews Connections * Starfleet Command